1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of material, and specifically to quality control of materials. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to electronically performing a quality control monitoring of material using electronic identification devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
When material arrives at a facility, it is often necessary to confirm the quality of the material. This quality confirmation includes determining if the material has been tampered with, including dilution. That is, it may be that the material left a manufacturer/distributor at a certain quality (concentration), but by the time it arrives at the customer's site, the material may be have been siphoned off and diluted with an inexpensive material (e.g., water).
Quality control of materials being received at the facility is often accomplished through the use of difficult, time-consuming and expensive processes, which may involve the use of complex assaying equipment (e.g., a Mass Spectrometer/Gas Chromatograph (MS/GC)). This type of equipment is expensive, non-portable, and must be operated by highly-trained technicians.